


Like Father, Like Son (6)

by iamisaac



Series: Lacking Humanity/Like Father, Like Son/Humanity's Son [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Like Father, Like Son (6)

There was a sick fascination in watching. Harry desperately wanted to close his eyes, his ears, to what Draco was showing him but he found himself unable to look away. Remus, crouching like a whipped dogh, on all fours before Lucius Malfoy. Remus, cringeing and servile, prostrating himself - willingly obedient to every dehumanising order given to him by the man he called Master.

Harry could take it no longer and he fled to the bathroom, leaning his arms on the toilet bowl as he vomited over and over again. Even when there was nothing left in his stomach, he continued to retch until his throat burned with bile. How could someone he respected - damn it, someone he loved allow himself to be degraded to such an extent? The sickness had gone, but Harry was still shaking with reaction, unable to move, unable to face... anything.

"Come out, Potter." Draco's voice was compelling, and shakily Harry rose to his feet.

And now to face Draco. To face Draco with those images in his mind; to face him remembering all the times he himself had been fucked by Remus; knowing that Draco knew everything.

"Come out," said Draco again, and Hary reluctantly opened the door.

Draco was sitting on the bed opposite, hard grey eyes fixed on Harry, who was suddenly aware that his hair was all on end, his robes (- Draco's robes, he reminded himself: he owned nothing) dishevelled, his mouth dry and sticky. The window, thank God, had vanished: would that Harry could wip the memory of what he'd seen so easily.

"And that," said Draco with icy disdain, "is your lover."

Harry realised suddenly that he had hurt Draco and felt a pang of guilt. Draco had trusted Harry - trusted him enough to save Remus's life on Harry's word. And Harry had betrayed him by sleeping with Remus later. He bit his lip hard, wanting to kneel down by Draco and take his hands, to whisper that he was sorry, to kiss Draco's pain away. But they didn't have - they had never had - that sort of relationship. What had Draco told him that first night? "You're property, Potter." To say anything that was in his head would be to claim an equlaity that Draco would never accept. Did that make him no better than Remus, Harry wondered bleakly. He continued to say nothing.

"You are a slut, aren't you Potter?" continued Draco cruelly. "You'd sleep with anyone you could. Well, the only other option is my father and I don't suggest" - his lip curled - "I really don't suggest you try it. Do you know what my father would do to you if he knew what you'd been up to, little slut? Have you any idea? Believe me, what you just saw with the werewolf wouldn't even begin to touch it.

Draco wasn't bluffing. Harry tried to swallow down the sick terror he could feel running through his body. He owed Draco for this, too. Draco had known about him and Remus, known and protected them both with his silence.

"What do you want?" Harry asked dully.

Draco's eyes flashed ice. He stood and walked over to Harry, voice hard as nails.

"What I want, slut, if my property to behave itself." He slapped Harry hard in the face, so that Harry's head jerked with the force of it. "Because, Potter, you'd better learn to do as you're told. Starting with getting down on the floor right now."

Clumsily, Harry lowered himself down, and Draco was on him immediately, tearing the robes off him. As always, at the first touch of Draco's hands Harry felt himself hardening - wanting, desperate, for Draco.

"God, look at you," said Draco in disgust as he looked at Harry's erection. "Even know you want it.

He had left aside his usual, comparatively gentle approach, and he thrust hard into Harry, making him cry out in pain. Harry knew this was punishment: Draco was marking him, claiming him, possessing him. He cried out again as Draco thrust back and force; and Draco's hand was in his hair, mouth by his ear.

"You'd better learn to take anything I'm giving, Potter," he breathed harshly. His other hand moved over Harry's body. "And despite it all, you're still hard, still wanting me. I could take you any way I wanted and you'd still come, wouldn't you?"

"Draco, please..." Harry wasn't sure what he was pleading for: for Draco to stop, for him to continue, for forgiveness.

It made no difference. Draco was in no mood to listen to anything Harry said. But Harry found he couldn't hate Draco for Draco was hurting too. God knew what, but there was something - something- between the two of them that neither could escape. And after they came, Harry saw Draco looking at him with unconcealed distaste, but there was nothing left to say.

"You can sleep there, Potter," Draco said. "I don't... I don't want you near me, understand?"

Harry nodded in depressed acquiescence, and lay, eyes open, on the floor as Draco showered and then went to bed. But later, when Draco slept, Harry went over to the bed and looked down at him. His mind was filled with Draco- Remus - Draco... so very different, yet...

And he knew that he would see Remus again, despite what he'd seen; and that Draco, however much he might hide it, would be hurt.


End file.
